


She's a sick queen

by crazy_equals_genius



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Competition, Drag Queens, Filming, Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, Pain, Reality TV, Season 12 (RuPaul's Drag Race), Sick Character, Sickfic, crygi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_equals_genius/pseuds/crazy_equals_genius
Summary: They were in the middle of the main challenge when Crystal’s stomach began churning. How is she supposed to get anything done whilst feeling so sick? Hopefully with Gigi’s aid she won’t collapse before the challenge is over.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried to make this as realistic as possible but obviously I don’t know how they actually film the show. The story takes place sometime in the middle of the competition, not a specific episode. Also, not necessarily Crygi but I will leave that up to your imagination.  
> Oh and I’m not an editor so please excuse the mistakes. Enjoy ☺

**Werkroom, main challenge:**

The cramps started shortly after lunch. They came in waves accompanied with nausea. Each wave became progressively worse as the day went on. Crystal tried to focus on the main challenge, making her garment. She was excited about this particular challenge because it is something that she does regularly. She prides herself on mostly designing and creating her own costumes. She had paused to breath deeply through a sudden onset of nausea, hot glue gun still in hand. Gigi must of noticed this from across the room, she always seemed to be in tune with Crystal’s emotions, and vice versa. Gigi skipped over to Crystal’s station “Hey you ok?” she whispered and gently nudged Crystal’s elbow. 

“Yeah think so” Crystal replied bending her torso down slightly as pain ripped through her stomach.

“Ok...Cos from over there it looked like you were going to puke”. There was no fooling Gigi.

“Oh, well... I think I might” Crystal whimpered back massaging her stomach softly. 

“Aw, babe do you want some water?” Gigi asked as she rubbed Crystal’s shoulder.

“Not at the moment thanks, hopefully it will just pass” 

“Ok. Anyway so what’s your idea?” a welcome distraction, they got deep into a conversation about their visions and designs that Crystal almost forgot about her cramping abdomen. 

Some time had gone by (they don’t have a clock in the Werkroom so not exactly sure how long) but the pain had definitely turned up a level. Gigi sensed her distress and scooted over to her station once again. 

“Hey, talk to me” Gigi asked quietly so the others could not hear.

“Em..I really hate puking and I really think I might” Crystal tried to act casual despite the turmoil happening inside her body. She carried on sewing a button onto her dress.

“Oh fuck, is it nerves or did you eat something new at lunch?” 

“No, and I don’t think so. Everyone else seems to be ok” Crystal looked around the room at everyone busy creating their garments. Suddenly there was a heavy pressure on her chest and breathing became difficult. Her limbs had also started to shake uncontrollably. The walls felt as though they were caving in as the temperature of the room increased a few degrees. 

“Hey, calm down why are you panicking?” Gigi gently held Crystal’s wrists.

“Cos I really really hate puking and I can’t focus on anything else. How am I supposed to get anything done?” 

Crystal’s stomach churned. She dropped the tools she was holding and walked as quickly but as subtly as she could out the werkroom and straight to the bathroom. She couldn’t tell whether she really was going to puke or had just worked herself into a panic. Thankfully no one else was in the bathroom so Crystal went into one of the cubicles and knelt down in front of the toilet. She attempted to think of anything else but the swirling happening inside her gut.

Crystal could hear footsteps approach the cubicle she was hiding in. “Hey Crystal, are you alright?” Gigi asked through the door. 

“Uh I’m not feeling so good” Crystal groaned back as her stomach let out a loud gurgle.

“I know, that’s why I came to check on you. Open up”

Crystal slowly opened the door and looked up at a worried Gigi.

“Was it obvious when I walked out?” 

“Um so subtly isn’t really in your vocabulary but I don’t think anyone was really paying attention”

Crystal moaned and started coughing into the bowl. She was trembling, sweating and her heart was pounding hard and fast in her chest.

“K I’m gonna go get you some water…and maybe a hair tie” Gigi announced as Crystal’s curls fell in front of her face. 

Crystal remained poised in front of the bowl just in case until Gigi retuned. 

“Here” she handed Crystal a cup “and lets get your hair tied up".

After drinking some water and just chilling on the floor with Gigi, she felt slightly better and certainly calmer.

“Ok I don’t feel like I’m going to explode anymore”

“Good. Let’s get back to sewing our garments. We’ve got a lot to do!”

“True, and thanks for chilling with me even though I was just being dramatic”

“Call that dramatic? You should see me after a couple of rum and cokes”

Gigi helped Crystal up from the floor and walked arm in arm with her back into the Werkroom.

***************************

Dinner was hard. She was exhausted. Crystal could barely keep her eyes open and was pretty sure she had sweat through her shirt. Her gut felt swollen and uncomfortable and she really didn’t want to eat anything. She knew she should, to prevent bringing attention to herself. So she gritted her teeth and nibbled at whatever was put in front of her. Gigi kept a close eye on her the entire time and kept refilling her cup with water.

Even confessionals were hard to get through. The cramps and nausea made it near impossible to think straight and make coherent sentences. “Hey is something wrong?” her story producer had asked her when she had paused mid sentence “Er no just tired I guess, sorry”. Her stomach gurgled loudly and she really hoped that no one else had heard it. She had to take a several water breaks until the producers decided they had enough footage. Crystal was relieved to finally be out of the cameras view for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have finally finished filming for the day but Crystal feels significantly worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vomit warning*

**Car ride:**

Thank god the day was finally over. Crystal was sat at the back of the van sandwiched between Jackie and Gigi on the way back to the hotel. She sat quietly and reflected on the day. She was happy with what she had created for the challenge but wished the stomach pains away so she could finish it properly in the morning. Crystal planned on going straight to bed as soon as they got back to the hotel and hopefully she will wake up tomorrow and everything will be fine. 

They were only half way through the journey when the queasiness intensified. The motion of the car was causing her stomach contents to whirl. Every tiny bump caused pain to shoot through her body. The uncomfortable hot air trapped in the van felt suffocating. She needed to be still, she needed air, she needed something cold to cool down her burning skin. 

“Can you open the window please?” she asked Jackie to her right. 

“Sure, You alright?” Jackie asked. She must of noticed the discomfort on Crystal’s face. 

“Um..Yeah, just need some air” 

“K...Fruit snack?” Jackie held the packet out to her. Fruit snacks are their desired choice of snack at the end of a long filming day.

“No..No thanks” Jackie gave her a questionable look, probably because Crystal never turned down fruit snacks. 

Heat was coursing through Crystal’s body and she could feel herself on the verge of panicking again. The thoughts that were swirling through her mind were not helping either _; I’m stuck at the back and can’t get out, what if I need to puke, do I just do it on myself, the floor? We still have like 10 minutes left of the journey, everyone will see me puke and think that I'm disgusting…how embarrassing..._ The sickly sweet smell of the fruit snacks was causing her to gag. She swallowed the acid that was making its way up her throat. Sweat had begun trickling down her temples. Crystal closed her eyes and squeezed the seat beneath her trying to block out the scents and sensations surrounding her. She could feel Jackie and Gigi’s eyes watching her.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Jackie asked softly.

“I don’t think she’s feeling well” Gigi whispered back.

“I’m gonna puke” Crystal announced out loud to no one in particular. 

“Really? Like now?” Gigi asked trying to stay calm.

“Yep..Yeah pretty sure, oh god” Crystal was practically jumping out her seat. She was going burst, she couldn’t breathe, her body was burning, she just needed to get out..now!

They must of asked the bus to stop because next thing she knew she was being guided onto the pavement by Jackie and Gigi either side of her. Crystal breathed in the fresh air and felt it blow around her, cooling down her body. She felt slightly better being in a stationary position. She bent over and lent her hands on her knees. She coughed and spat a few times until water was handed to her and she greedily drank from the bottle feeling the cold water settle in her heated stomach. She could feel one hand stroking her back with another fanning air into her face. There was a buzz of talking over her head but she just focused on her breathing and not emptying the contents of her insides in front of the entire cast.

“Hey, feeling better?” it was the voice of Sally, the woman in charge of taking them to and from set. 

“A bit, don’t feel like I’m gonna puke..yet. But I think I’m going to” Crystal managed to reply.

“Ok then, let’s get back on the bus, we're not too far from the hotel” 

“Um…” Crystal’s heart began racing again at the thought of being trapped on the bus with nowhere to throw up but the floor or herself. Gigi must of understood her apprehension and waved a plastic bag, “Don’t worry I got you covered, let’s get back in” She softly took her arm and guided her back in. 

The other contestants had cleared space in the front row for the three of them to sit. They had also opened all the windows so there was a nice breeze flowing through the vehicle. Crystal rested her aching head on the seat in front and closed her eyes blocking out everyone around her. She could hear the crinkling of the plastic Gigi was holding, reminding her of what was probably inevitable. Jackie continued to stroke her back and asked if she wanted more water. Crystal sat up to say no but must of moved too fast and was overwhelmed with nausea. She gagged and Gigi swiftly placed the bag in front of her lap whilst Jackie gathered Crystal’s hair to the back of her neck. The world spun for a few seconds before Crystal proceeded to cough and puke into the bag. Once she thought she was done she lifted her head and realised she had been squeezing Gigi’s leg during the ordeal. Gigi didn’t seem to of noticed nor cared and passed her a tissue.

“Sorry guys and sorry for...” Crystal muttered as she wiped her mouth and pointed to the finger marks she had left on Gigi’s thigh. Her cheeks were burning and she couldn’t tell whether that was from embarrassment or from puking.

“Don’t be sorry we’ve all been there” Gigi reassured her.

“Are you done?” Jackie asked handing her the water bottle 

“I think so” Crystal replied in a small voice and began tearing up.

“Hey, don’t worry we are almost back and no body cares” Gigi whispered in her ear. The rest of the journey Crystal sat there in silence as the rest of the girls tried to cheer her up. 

When they finally got back to the hotel she said good night to the other girls, had a quick shower and went straight to bed even though she had a strong feeling she wouldn't be getting much sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the update!  
> Let me know if you have any comments/ suggestions x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vomit warning*

_She’s standing on stage. The lights are blinding her. She can feel their hot beams all over her body. The heat seeping through her thick costume. Sweat is trickling down her back and temples, smearing her makeup. The judges are talking to her but she can’t hear anything they are saying. The acid in her throat is slowly rising up her oesophagus. She can taste the bitter liquid in her mouth as she_ _violently_ _retches onto the stage in front of all the contestants, judges and crew._

Crystal startled herself awake as she turned her head to heave onto her pillow for the second time. She bolted upright and frantically searched for the trashcan she was certain she placed next to the bed. She gave up quickly and ran to the bathroom instead. It was only a short distance but she managed to vomit all over herself and the carpet on the way. She finally made it to the toilet but puked all over the seat before she had time to lift it, thankfully most of it going in the bowl. She grabbed the bowl for support as she lowered herself to the cold floor and emptied her stomach. 

Once she was done and trusted herself to move she grabbed some bath towels and tried to clean up as much as she could from the hotel carpet. _They tell them all to try and keep the room as clean as possible, pretty sure puking and staining the carpet is not permitted.  
_ Looking at the vomit on the floor caused her stomach to flip again. Before she could react she gagged and puked once again onto the towels she was using to clean. Crystal stayed there still on all fours trying to catch her breath. She looked at the mess around her trying to figure out what to do or where to start. Her thoughts were interrupted by a timid knock at the door. She tried to ignore it hoping the person would go away but whoever it was knocked harder.

“Hey Crystal, its me open up” 

Crystal reluctantly got up and stumbled towards the door using the wall for support. She opened the door ajar and looked through the gap to find a concerned looking Gigi. 

“Is everything ok?” Gigi asked quietly, they were not really allowed out of their rooms without permission. 

“Er…Yep, all good” Crystal closed the door slightly conscious of the mess inside. 

“You’re not a very good liar and I got woken up from what sounded like someone puking” 

“Oh sorry yeah that happened, its fine I..” 

“Just let me in, you’re clearly not feeling well” 

“No I…it’s a mess…its embarrassing...” 

Gigi pushed her way into the room past a trembling Crystal. She tried not to react to the scene before her. Puke on the bed and the floor leading to the bathroom and lord knows what it looked like in there. Her attention went back to Crystal who was standing there visibly shaken and on the verge of tears. She had wet stains all over her boxers, t-shirt and smeared around her mouth. Gigi had also never seen her hair in such a mess, it was usually in beautiful ringlets resting on her shoulders but now it was a tangled mess of sweat and who knows what else. Crystal followed Gigi’s eyes around the room and looked down in humiliation.

“I uh vomited in my sleep and then couldn’t find the trashcan, so ran to the toilet puking on the way. Oh and I puked when I tried to clear up the mess on the carpet..oh my god” Crystal cried out hiding her head in her hands not just because she was extremely embarrassed but the bedroom light was causing her head to throb. 

“Oh hey it’s fine we’re gonna sort this out its ok, how you feeling now?” 

“Honestly..um” her eyes darted to the floor where the dirty towels lay and immediately triggered her gag reflex. She grabbed her mouth praying this time she would make it to the toilet. Gigi followed Crystal into the bathroom and sat down behind her. She offered words of encouragement as Crystal whimpered and begun retching into the bowl. Crystal reached out her hand as her body shuddered intensely and Gigi grabbed it squeezing it soothingly.

“Ok I take that as pretty bad.”

Crystal groaned as she spat trying to get the awful taste out her mouth.

“Hang on” Gigi got up and passed her some water.

“Ugh... I really…hate puking” 

“I know.” Gigi rubbed Crystal’s sweaty back as she rinsed her mouth out.

"Alright if you’re done I’m going to go and speak to Tim” Gigi attempted to get up but was pulled back down by Crystal’s clammy hand.

“Don’t go. I don’t think I’m done yet, please?” Crystal begged.

No one could resist Crystal’s pleading precious puppy eyes especially when she was sick.

“Ok Ok.” She sat back down by Crystal’s side avoiding the mess on the floor.

“Uch I feel so sick” Crystal bent down and laid her hot forehead on the toilet.

“Oh no Crystal don’t….that’s disgusting. I would highly recommend you didn’t do that”

“But it’s cold” Crystal groaned in protest whilst kneading her abdomen.

“Yes but you…Do you have any pain killers you could take?”

“I finished them. I took them all throughout the day”

“Hmm maybe we can ask for some more”

“Yeah…maybe” Crystal was too busy concentrating on not vomiting again. She was having very little success.

She sat up on her knees and hunched over the toilet once again, holding onto the lid for support. She rocked back and forth as the queasiness grew. “I hate this, I hate this, I hate this” she whined.

“I know sweetie”.

“I don’t wanna do it again” Crystal could hear her own pained gasps getting louder.

“It’s ok, let it out”. Crystal painfully gagged a couple of times and threw up again.

“Are you done?”

“For now….I think”

“Good. I’m gonna go to Tim so we can sort your room out, you know get you some new sheets and stuff” Gigi got up and went to the bathroom door. 

"Ok fine…Wait I don’t want anyone to see me like this” 

“Don’t worry I’ll shut the door and come back in a sec” Crystal remained by the toilet. She was already embarrassed that Gigi witnessed her this evening she didn’t need Tim the guy who was in charge of them at the hotel to see her as well.

Crystal was still sitting cross-legged on the floor of the bathroom when Gigi returned a few minutes later. Gigi ran the clean towel she had fetched from her own room under the tap and delicately wiped the sick around Crystal’s mouth.

“Do I have puke on my face?” 

“Just a little, no worries” 

“Uh so embarrassing. This isn’t fun” Crystal looked up, eyes glistening. 

“I know babe. Ok Tim is on his way and is going to sort out your room" Gigi informed her as she tentatively wiped away a single tear that had escaped from Crystal’s eyes.

“He didn’t mind that you came into my room without permission?”

“No, I guess this is exceptional circumstances. Anyway, Lets get you cleaned up. Maybe you should take a shower” Gigi suggested looking at Crystal’s soiled clothes. Crystal also looked down at herself and only then realised the state she was in.

“Wha...Oh. No you’re mistaken see this is the new high fashion. It’s called Puke Couture and it’s going to be the new trend this year”

“You know that is crazy enough that it could actually happen but that doesn’t get you out of this situation. Come on”

“Fine but if I stand up for too long I’m going to puke again” 

“Ok…lets..er..why don’t you sit in the tub and use the shower head?” 

“Yeah ok” 

“Do you need help?”

“Erm..Yes...no just help me get up please"

“Course. Then I’m going to get you some clean clothes”. 

Gigi helped Crystal to her feet and left the bathroom. With great effort Crystal managed to rid herself of clothes and wash away the sick. 

“Hey I got you some clothes and a fresh towel, I’ll leave them here” Gigi placed the clean clothes on the floor next to the tub.

“Thanks”

She lingered for a few moments whilst Crystal cleaned herself behind the shower curtain.

“Erm..I don’t know if you already did but can I suggest that you wash your hair?”

Groan, “Do I have to?”

“Yes. Do you want help?”

“Yes please”

“Ok” Gigi said a little too quickly and eagerly. She whipped back the curtain to find a shivering naked Crystal hugging her knees to her chest.

Gigi took the shower-head from Crystal’s grasp and carefully wet her hair. Crystal laid her head on her knees and relaxed into the touch. She relished the feeling of Gigi’s hands massaging her aching head whilst she worked the shampoo in. She could of fallen asleep there and then when Gigi delicately combined the conditioner through her tangled locks and when her fingers accidentally tickled her back. She missed Gigi’s fingers the moment she let go of her hair and did the final rinse.

“Don’t stop” she whined.

“Sorry, I’m done and you need to get some clothes on. Do you need anything else?”

“Thanks. Yes could you also get my hoodie that’s on the chair please?” Although the steaming shower had been lovely she still felt extremely cold.

“Course”. Gigi wrapped the towel around Crystal’s body and left the bathroom.

Crystal brushed her teeth to get rid of the rancid taste in her mouth. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and laughed out loud at her reflection. Her pale glistening skin with bright red rosy cheeks reminded her of a clown. No need for makeup this time. 

After getting dressed in clean clothes Crystal sauntered out of the bathroom to find Gigi, Tim and Steve standing in her room. Great Tim’s assistant, someone else to witness this disaster. Gigi handed her a bottle of water and she took a few tentative sips.

Tim broke the silence, “Ok so we called downstairs but they have had an event on tonight so things are running a little slowly. They don’t have a cleaning service at nighttime so they have offered us another room for the night. I have asked for some towels, water and ice. Is there anything else you need?” 

“I don’t think so” Crystal’s head was pounding, the light was bothering her again and she couldn’t really think straight. 

“Great, so they said they will be up as soon as they can. In the meantime we are going to do a bit of tidying up so there are no complaints tomorrow” Tim said looking around the room.

“Oh god I’m so sorry” a few tears had slowly begun making their way down Crystal’s pale cheeks. Gigi went and wrapped her arms around her feeling her hot body tremble in her arms. 

“Don’t worry this is literally part of our job, you wouldn’t believe some of the situations we have been in before” Steve tried to offer words of comfort whilst Tim nodded in agreement. 

“Hey let’s go and sit in the corridor whilst we wait” Gigi interlaced her hand with Crystal’s and lead her out the room. Crystal felt terrible but at least she had Gigi by her side, for now. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far! Hope you are enjoying the story. If you have any comments/ suggestions do not hesitate to let me know x
> 
> *Vomit Warning*

Crystal slumped down to the floor and leant her aching body against the wall with her head in between her bent knees. Gigi sat down next to her. 

“Didn’t think you would be spending your night like this did you?” Crystal said quietly moving her face to look at Gigi.

“Nope, but I’m glad I share a wall with you, what would you have done if I hadn’t come in?”

Crystal shrugged, she didn’t know and even though she was mortified she was very glad Gigi had come in to check on her.

“You won’t tell anybody about this right?” 

“Not if you don’t want me too”

Crystal hissed and doubled over clutching her stomach as it cramped painfully. “1-10 on the nausea scale, 1 being it’s a dull feeling but it’s there to 10 being I’m gonna puke?” 

“Um please don’t use that word. I’d say 5 at the moment” 

“Ok…good I guess” 

Crystal’s body temperature dropped suddenly and her limbs began shivering. She snuggled deeper into her jumper but the trembling intensified regardless. Gigi gently moved Crystal’s head onto her chest and embraced her, rubbing her arms to bring her some warmth. Crystal curled her body so it was pressed against Gigi’s and enjoyed the heat her body emitted. They sat like that in silence until the shaking had calmed down.

Crystal only then felt dampness under her cheek; she hadn’t realized she had been crying.

She pulled away abruptly giving Gigi a fright. “Sorry 6” swallow "need to be upright”. She quickly used her sleeve to wipe away the tears off her cheeks hoping Gigi hadn’t noticed the wet patch she had left on her t-shirt.

“If I didn’t feel so sick right now I would be totally mortified about what just happened” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re sick. It could happen to any of us"

“But adults don’t tend to vom everywhere, that behaviour is reserved for kids"

“Stop beating yourself up, it’s fine.”

Crystal’s stomach emitted an angry groan “777…uh, distract me please?”

“Just think about that gorgeous garment you have constructed and how you get to show it off tomorrow. Everyone is going to be gagging”

“Thanks, I hope so. I’m going to be gagging in a moment too”

She tried to keep quite but the nausea was becoming unmanageable again. She squirmed, physically unable to stay still as the pressure in her abdomen grew.

“Why is my stomach torturing me?” Crystal cried out.

“Babe, you need to stop panicking you’re only making it worse” Gigi grabbed Crystal’s hand in an attempt to calm her down and used her thumb to stroke her clammy skin.

"I can’t puke in the corridor I’m going to wake everyone up” Crystal whimpered but she tried to take Gigi’s advice. She leant her head against the wall, closed her eyes and tried to slow down her breath. 

“Ok hang on” Gigi let go of her hand and Crystal heard her footsteps walk away.

“Hey is it ok if we go into my room?...No, no one has been up….Great and can I have the trash can?” Gigi reappeared in front of Crystal trashcan in hand and a smile on her face.

“Ok come on. Lucky you we’re going to my room” Crystal stared at the trashcan in her hand with a puzzled expression.

“What I don’t want you puking on my floor” 

“No I was going to ask where you found it. I couldn’t find it that’s why I ended up vomiting on the floor” 

“Oh right, it was next to your bed, the side near the window?” 

“Oh I thought I…never mind” Crystal’s cheeks burned again as she realised her mistake. 

*********************************

Crystal paced around Gigi’s room trying to calm herself down. She knew that panicking was causing her body more distress but she just felt so sick and staying still intensified the pressure.

“Hey!” Gigi held out the trashcan to her “can you please sit down, and try not to puke or pass out on my floor” Gigi was only half joking and she did look genuinely concerned. 

Crystal sat down on the edge of the bed. She shook her legs as she clutched the trashcan in her lap and breathed deeply and loudly.

“Good. Ok so this is my room, looks pretty much the same as yours just mirrored” Gigi attempted to lighten the mood and distract her.

“If you hadn’t been so sick you never would of got to see what my room looks like. Shall I give you a tour?” Gigi took the small giggle as a yes.

“So here we have all of my boy looks hanging up by outfit, so trousers, top and jumper or jacket. Here we have all my shoes perfectly lined up by colour and style….erm over here is…” she was interrupted by whimpering.

“Scale?” 

“Solid 8” Crystal proceeded to fan herself as her blood began to boil and the heat was almost unbearable. 

“Ok, let me just open a window” noticing Crystal’s discomfort.

“Also why don’t you take the jumper off?” Crystal proceeded to take off the jumper and the top she had on underneath until her bare skin could feel the slight breeze coming from the now open window. 

Gigi turned back around to see a half naked Crystal perched on her bed. “Oh erm...right, shall I…shall I carry on with the tour?” Crystal gave a slight nod.

“Ok…er what else what else…ah this is my desk where I keep some extra makeup, contacts, face creams…”

“9 oh gd oh gd oh gd I don’t like it” Gigi went to sit next to Crystal, put her arms around her and softly stroked her bare glistening skin.

“I know but you will probably feel better afterwards”

“Hope so” Crystal coughed out.

“Just breathe”

“I’m trying”

They sat still until Crystal adjusted her position and put the trashcan directly in front of her mouth.

“Uh definite 10” she groaned as her gut lurched and she heaved into the can a couple of times. 

“I’m done with puking, that’s it I’m not doing it anymore” she spluttered in between heaves. She was mostly just expelling water at this point but it was still unpleasant.

“Hmm, not sure that’s how it works”.

Gigi handed her the bottle of water when it looked like she was done and removed the can from her grip. Crystal shifted her cramping legs onto the bed to take the weight off of them. Her whole body throbbed from her hair roots right down to her nail beds. Sensing Crystal’s discomfort Gigi moved to sit behind her and encouraged her to lean against her body.

They sat embracing each other as Crystal’s breathing slowed down and her heart no longer felt like it was going to pound out of her chest.

Crystal sighed. She was content. This is the least horrible she had felt all night. The nausea was at a tolerable level, her stomach wasn’t constantly cramping painfully and she felt safe in Gigi’s arms. She became powerless to her heavy eyelids that slowly shut and allowed her body and mind to finally relax.

*********************************

Crystal was thoroughly enjoying the darkness when she was disturbed by a distant voice.

“Hey sweetie, hey….Crystal”

Someone was rubbing her arm, which then turned into a gentle shake when she didn’t react. She just wanted to tell whomever it was that she was too comfortable to move and that their shaking was hurting her already sore muscles. “Come on Crystal, wake up”

“Do you know when they are going to come up? She’s really not feeling well.”

“We don’t, I called down 10 minutes ago but I’m going to try again soon if no one turns up”

“What’s taking so long?”

“No idea”

“Hey Crystal…Tim and Steve are back”

Crystal reluctantly opened her eyes feeling frustrated that someone was disrupting her much needed sleep.

“What…oh. Sorry I must of fallen asleep”

“Sorry for having to wake you but they’re done with your room” Gigi pointed towards the door where Tim and Steve stood.

“Yep, we are done but unfortunately no one has been up yet with a room key. I suggest we get the things you need from your room and then come to mine so Gigi can get some sleep. We don’t need both of you exhausted tomorrow” Tim explained.

“Yeah ok” Crystal slowly pushed herself into a seated position, put her clothes back on and stood on shaky legs. “I’m so sorry for puking in your room G"

“Don’t worry about it and hope you feel better babe” Gigi gave Crystal one last squeeze before they left the room.

“Thanks for everything"

*********************************

Crystal sat awkwardly in a chair in Tim’s room, trashcan resting in between her knees sporting two blushed cheeks from pure embarrassment. She felt like a naughty school kid who had been sent to the headmaster’s office.

“I’m not sure what is taking them so long. Every time I call down they say they will be with us shortly. Sorry about this” Tim said in frustration.

“No it’s fine. I’m so sorry for the room and…and keeping you awake and everything”

“There is no need to keep apologising, it is our job. Don’t worry. Plus we can sleep tomorrow it’s more important to get you comfortable. Ok I’m going try again”

Tim attempted for a fourth time to call down to reception. Whilst they were busy with the phone Crystal sat patiently and focused on her aching limbs. It felt like her body was punishing her from falling asleep, as she felt tremendously worse after waking up from her short nap. She was also exhausted. It was god knows what hour in the early morning, she had hardly slept and had used most of her energy puking. Her head was pounding, her stomach was throbbing, her throat felt scorched and she just wanted to lie down, sleep and wake up with everything fixed. Crystal was on the verge of crying again but she refrained from doing so. She desperately wanted Gigi back to comfort and look after her.

The queasiness was also making a grand reappearance. She was frantically swallowing in order to keep the bile from escaping. She was not going to vomit in another person’s room tonight. Once in her own room was humiliating enough then another time in Gigi’s and now she was going to hold it together.

“You ok?” She looked up at Steve and gave a slight nod in response.  
She clamped her lips together, she did not dare open her mouth to speak and disrupt her unsettled stomach. Crystal quickly concluded that holding in your vomit is far worse than just letting it out. It elongates the sickly sensations and with each wave causes more uncomfortable cramping and burning. She was also sweating profusely at the effort. Her stomach was practically crying out loud bubbling and groaning noisily. Crystal looked up quickly to make sure the others hadn’t heard the sounds her gut was producing.

“Erm could I please go sit by your toilet…I don’t think I’m going to be sick just…you know?” Crystal just wanted some privacy.

“Yes of course please. It’s been an hour now I’m actually going to go down and see what is taking so long. Maybe that will speed them up” Tim left the room and Crystal made her way to the bathroom. She laid down in the fetal position on the tiles not bothering to switch the light on and waited. Some time went by Crystal didn’t know nor cared but Tim arrived finally with a hotel employee to let her into the new room. 

“I’m so sorry, it looks like you only have an hour and a half till wake up” Tim looked genuinely sympathetic as he looked at his watch and was shocked by the time. “Let us know if you need anything else or if you feel worse feel free to wake us up”

“Ok thank you”

It was already light outside by the time Crystal drew the curtains and finally lay down in bed. She pulled the covers over her eyes to block out the morning light and made an attempt to sleep. The next hour was spent tossing and turning failing to get comfortable. One minute she was freezing and uncontrollably shivering wrapping all the covers around her and the next she was sweating through the sheets. At some point she just gave up on sleep altogether and decided to sit by the toilet. The disaster of a few hours earlier torturously replayed in her mind over and over. She took a towel from the rack and put it under her head as a make shift pillow and practically cried herself to sleep on the cold bathroom floor, alone. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls rally around Crystal when it is clear she is not feeling well and she needs some assistance before the runway.

The morning:

Crystal could not of been asleep for more than half an hour when she was woken by the bathroom door opening and her name being called. She opened her eyes but was immediately blinded by the lights sending a strong wave of pain through her head. She quickly shut them and sluggishly peeled her body off the floor. Her clothes felt damp and stuck to her skin, which made her immediately regret not taking her jumper off before falling asleep. Every single part of her body ached as she moved to lean against the tiled wall.

“Good morning, I guess you forgot to set yourself an alarm. Everyone is in the van ready to go,” announced the loud booming voice causing her temples to throb.

“Oh crap, I’m so sorry. I left my alarm clock in the other room” Crystal told the figure her voice sounded more broken than usual. She coughed in order to clear her throat but found it was dry and scratchy.

“Don’t worry its fine. They're going to go ahead without you and when you're ready we will drive you to the studio. More importantly how are you feeling?” A groan was all Crystal could manage to respond. Slowly the previous night came back to her and she opened her eyes to see Tim standing in the doorway.

“Someone is going to run out and get you medication, do you need anything in particular?”

Crystal was very aware of how hot she felt despite the shivers that had taken over her body, “I don’t think so just some painkillers would be great…I think I got a fever”. She didn’t mean the say the last part out loud.

“Yes, I think you had one last night too. Ok I will leave you to get ready, try and be as quick as you can. Oh and there is a new bottle of water on your dresser” and with that he left. 

Her head and abdomen throbbed in disagreement every time she moved but she showered, got dressed and tried to emotionally prepare for the long day ahead.

*********************************

“Ok are you ready to go in?”

“I think so”

After forcing down some plain toast and taking the pills one of the crew had given her she felt as ready as she would ever be to start the day.

Crystal walked slowly into the werkroom where all the girls were getting ready and tried not to bring attention to herself. She quietly sat down at an empty table away from everyone else. She wished to suffer in silence with no beady eyes or people attempting to converse with her. 

“Morning, you good?” Despite her best efforts to avoid human interaction Gigi had raced over as soon as she sat down.

“Mm I’ve been better. Kinda feels like I’m super hungover you know. Like the lights are too bright and everyone sounds so loud. I just wanna lie down and not getup for a while” Crystal whispered back as she leant her elbows on the table, hid her head in her hands and massaged her sore temples with her thumbs.

“Yep unfortunately I am very aware of that feeling. How was the rest of your night?" Gigi delicately stroked Crystal’s back as she moved her head to the table with a groan.

“Honestly terrible. They took so long to bring the room key. When they finally let me in I couldn’t sleep and I really missed having you by my side” Crystal recounted.

“I missed you too. I wish they would of let me stay with you”

“You did more than enough. What did you tell the others?” 

“That you puked everywhere like the scene from the Exorcist. Obviously kidding” Crystal smiled at the attempt to cheer her up but then remembered the violent retching. She grabbed her abdomen at the thought.

“Nah I told them the truth, that you were sick and last night was rough. Of course I left out the gory details”

“Don’t remind me. Uh I have got to somehow get into drag now” Crystal turned a light shade of green at the thought.

“You’ll be fine and by the way your garment is looking rather fabulous” Crystal sat up to look at her creation.

“Oh, why thank you, I tried”.

“I mean obviously not as beautiful as mine but a close second I would say” Gigi teased.

“Hmm we shall see about that. I still have a few finishing touches to do”

“Same. I shall leave you to it then. Shout if you need anything”

“Thanks”

Crystal was struggling to keep her hands steady long enough to sew a button onto her fabric. She kept pricking her skin instead and grunting loudly in frustration.

“Hey do you need any help?” Crystal looked up to see Nicky standing by her mannequin.

“No thank you but thanks for asking”

“No seriously I’m done and have a few spare moments before I start on my face. Don’t be polite, what can I do?”  
Truth was Crystal really did need help. She was running slightly behind and could do with some extra hands to finish her garment. But she also didn’t want to take up anyone’s time. Nicky stood there staring at her awaiting instructions.

“Erm ok. I still need to glue on these stars and finish sewing on the buttons. It’s pretty much just following this pattern here”  
“Ok got it. Move over” Nicky sat down and started sewing the buttons on following Crystal’s guide. Jackie who had over heard the conversation came over, took the hot glue gun out of Crystal’s hand and got to work on her garment. Crystal watched them with an overwhelming sense of appreciation. She had to hold back tears that had gathered in her eyes as she watched her sisters help her.

“Hey you better start on your makeup” Jackie instructed snapping Crystal of her daze.

“Yes Ma'am”

She sat down put her hair in a cap and began painting her face. The concentration of blending in her foundation was causing her stomach contents to swirl viscously. She had to put down her sponge and take a deep breath as bile rose up her throat.

“Crystal are you alright?” Jackie asked with concern.

“Yes fine thanks”

Jackie gave her one of those ‘I’m not buying it’ looks. Probably a look a parent would give their disobedient child.

“I think… I need a trashcan by me”

“Ok” Jackie went and picked up the trashcan that was next to her station and brought it back to Crystal.

“Thanks. I’m just gonna put this here” she placed the trashcan under the table and positioned it between her legs. She was not taking any chances today.

*********************************

Crystal was usually one of the first to be runway ready but today the nausea was causing her to take several long pauses. She had a few near episodes but managed to keep the contents of her stomach in place. She knew that if she puked the cameras would definitely pick it up and that was out of the question. She definitely did not want to do a Willam. Every now and again one of the girls would check up on her and bring her more water. She kept quiet in her corner and semi listened to the girl’s conversations until she heard her own name. 

“Hey Crystal I really like your garment. I think this may be the wackiest I’ve seen you wear” Jan shouted across the room.

“Yeah I guess it might be” Crystal replied admiring her own creation.

“How did you come up with that? Your mind continues to amaze me!” Jan asked.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

“Oh I don’t know. To be honest I don’t remember doing most of it yesterday. Delirium clearly works for my aesthetic” the other girls laughed and went back to doing their makeup.

*********************************

Crystal was very aware that her fever was slowly creeping back and she had begun sweating again. She feared that her makeup was going to melt away as she was only up to creams. She used her eye shadow palette to fan her flushed face. When that didn’t bring her much relief she snuck out to the bathroom. She was patting her face dry careful not to ruin her makeup when Gigi entered.

“Hey babe, you still feeling sick?”

“I mean it’s a constant feeling, but I don’t think I’m going to vom at the moment. Just needed some air” 

“Do you want to see if we can go outside for a minute? I could use some fresh air too” Gigi suggested.

“Yes, please” 

Gigi was clearly very persuasive as the producers agreed to let them outside for 10 minutes so she could cool down and take a break.

Crystal’s eyes had welled up as they walked hand in hand towards the backdoor but she held it together until they were outside. The tears began streaming from her eyes the moment they were alone. 

“Oh babe, come here” Gigi hugged Crystal as she softly sobbed into her shoulder, trying to avoid getting makeup all over Gigi’s top. 

“I’m sorry...Um I just feel like shit and I…I don’t know how…I’m going to make it through the day” Crystal’s eyes leaked. The water streaked down her face smearing her makeup along the way. She felt comfortable in Gigi’s arms and let out her emotions that she was trying so desperately to suppress.

“Ok listen you CAN do this. You need to push through, not for the judges not for anyone else but for yourself. I mean if you can get through a whole day of filming whilst being super sick you can pretty much do anything, right?”

“I know, but I just feel ssso sick. I just…want to go lie down next to a toilet in a dark room…where no one can disturb me” Crystal said through muffled sobs. Gigi pulled her away by her shoulders to look her in the eyes.

“I know this is a shit situation but you cannot let this stop you from doing the competition. You’ve already done the hard part, making the garment so all you have to do is finish your makeup and walk down the runway. And afterwards just stand there and look pretty which shouldn’t be too difficult for you right?” 

“I know you’re right. I can do this. I might pass out at some point but at least I can say I tried. Sorry for being such a mess over the past couple of days”

“Nothing to be sorry about. I’m sure plenty of other girls would of called it quits by now, but you haven’t”

“Nope. Maybe I’m just crazy”

“You are crazy babe and I’ll tell you a secret all the best people are”

Crystal could not help but to chuckle at the reference, she did feel the mad hatter the majority of the time.

“Also I should have warned you I’m normally an emotional person, but when I feel sick it’s like 100 times more intense”

“Hmm pretty sure I worked that one out for myself but thanks” Gigi laughed.

Crystal smiled as she pulled her shirt away from her body; it was drenched in sweat and sticking to her skin. 

“Your fever is back isn’t it?” Crystal nodded looking ashamed. 

“It’s just so hot. It's worse in there to be honest” This was worrying, the Werkroom was usually freezing from the blasting air conditioning.

“Let’s take your shirt off….you know cos it will cool you down and maybe we can get you a fan. Come on lets go back in and work some magic” Gigi turned to the backdoor.

“Wait, have I completely ruined my makeup?”

“I mean it looks like you’ve been crying. Hang on” Gigi wiped away her tears and tried to blend her foundation so it didn’t look so obvious. 

“That’s better”

*********************************

“Ooh Chile, that is em that’s some liner. Come here I got you. Hold still”

Jaida kindly assisted Crystal with her makeup when her hand was too shaky to properly execute her eyeliner. She then helped blend her eye shadows and glued her false lashes on.

“That’s better. You look great! I really love this colour combination. Always changing it up Crystal”

“Oh thanks. I kinda forgot what colour I did and just picked one up hoping it was the same or that it at least the colours worked. Thank you for helping I really appreciate it”

“You better work the runway so my hard work doesn’t go to waste”

“I will don’t worry”

Crystal finished off by drawing on an even bigger smile than usual to disguise how miserable she felt behind the makeup. She then added more glitter but even that didn’t help with how crap she was feeling. It was going to be a long dismal day and she had a feeling the worst of it was yet to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading so far. Here is chapter 6 hope you enjoy the drama :)

**The Runway:**

The queens were lined up behind the stage ready for the runway. Crystal’s turn was next and she was stood at the front waiting for the signal to proceed. She was excited to walk but couldn’t tell whether the wobbly feeling was in response to the anticipation and nerves or from lack of energy. The music was penetrating deep into her already sensitive head with her heart beating to the rhythm of the bass. Crystal received the go ahead and took a big step towards the opening. Her tired knees immediately buckled under her weight but luckily a couple of crew-members grabbed her to prevent her from falling. _What a great start_ she thought. She smiled weakly at them, took a deep breath and stepped out onto the runway.

Fortunately Crystal stayed upright long enough to strut her stuff with as much enthusiasm and energy as she could muster. When she was called back to do her second walk in order to record the judges comments she begged the crew to let her take a short break before walking again.

“Sorry, we’re on a tight schedule" at least they looked slightly sympathetic as they read the pain etched onto Crystal’s face.

“I can’t.. I don’t think I can do it again” Crystal whimpered. She stumbled towards the wall put her hand out and leant against it as the room spun around her. Her whole body was uncontrollably shuddering and she was panting fast as if she had just done a Hiit workout. She was stood there desperately trying to catch her breath and on the verge of tears when she heard the girls start shouting;

“Hey you can do it Crystal”

“Yaaas, you got this”

“Just one more time, show the judges what you're made of”

“Go show off that gorgeous garment you created”

They applauded Crystal as she slowly straightened, pushed herself off the wall and hobbled back to the opening of the runway. She could not disappoint her fellow sisters or herself. She used all their encouragement and the pep talk Gigi had given her earlier as momentum and gave it her all.

It was a bit of a blur, she couldn’t remember any comments the judges had made but she walked her second runway and lived to tell the tale. As soon as she made it backstage again she dropped to the floor, closed her eyes and stayed like that until they were told to go for their break. 

When they were finished filming Gigi gently pulled Crystal off the floor and walked with her to lunch. She spent the rest of the break with her head in Gigi’s lap whilst she stroked her sweaty forehead. This was a testament of how awful she felt. She no longer had the energy to smile and pretend that everything was fine.

*********************************

**Main Stage:**

The cameras were cut and Ru was getting her makeup fixed when Crystal’s worst nightmare started to occur. The hot liquid in her stomach was swooshing and threatening to explode. Stars had started to cloud Crystal’s vision but she was still adamant not to make a big fuss and just fight through the slight dizziness. Thankfully they had placed her at the end of the lineup and therefore had already done hers and Jackie’s critiques. _Two down only 4 more to go._ She couldn’t really pay attention to what they were saying but she took the smiles and nods as positive feedback. As soon as the word cut was shouted she bent over subtly in an attempt to relieve the pressure in her gut.

“Crystal are you alright?” Jackie asked.

“Um to be honest I can’t tell whether I’m going to puke or pass out?” Crystal whimpered quietly. The stars were swimming wildly obscuring her view of Jackie’s face.

“Oh sweetie! You should ask to go to the bathroom or take a break, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.” The head production assistant told them that they could motion them over if they needed something or felt faint. However, Crystal was way too embarrassed to pause production for a little discomfort she would rather suffer in silence. She felt like she had already been a nuisance these past couple of days and wanted to refrain from any more unsolicited attention.

“No no I’ll be fine… I’ll be fine” trying to convince Jackie and herself. Rather unsuccessfully.

“Ok well at least sit down whilst we wait you look like you’re about to keel over”

“It’s ok. I’m sure it will pass” She turned to face the back of the stage as she breathed through the pain.

“Is everything alright Crystal?” Crystal’s stomach plummeted. She whipped round to the judge’s panel to find Ru staring directly at her. She thought her actions were subtle and had hoped that the judge’s were unable to hear their conversation.

“Yes great thank you” the words blurted out from her mouth before her mind had time to comprehend the question.

“Actually I was just saying to Crystal that the lights are really hot today and I was wondering whether we could sit down for a minute?” Jackie casually asked the crew standing near by.

“I was also thinking how hot they are today. Feel like my makeup is about to melt off” Jan chimed in fanning her face dramatically with both hands.

“Je crève de chaud! Please can we sit for a minute?” Nicky asked.

“Yes you can all sit down for a few minutes whilst we reset the lights and cameras. We will be a few minutes” one of the producers announced and went back to barking orders.

Jackie took Crystal’s trembling hand and helped her down to the stage floor, winking at her as they sat.

“You good?” she whispered leaning over to Crystal.

“Thanks for that. I think so” The stars were slowing down and fading, her stomach still burned but sitting down seemed to dull it slightly.

“Hey please could we also get some water?” Nicky asked loudly.  
  
“Yes I could do with some too, please” Heidi shouted eagerly with her hand in the air. She had finally cottoned on to what was happening and wanted to join in.

Water was handed to Crystal and she gulped it down willing it to settle her stomach.

“Hey hey don’t drink it too fast, you don’t want to be puking on stage.” This was Classic Jackie always treating them like their stern but loving aunt. “Anyway, are you feeling any better?”

“A bit….I think. But if this is what giving birth feels like count me out. Ooh you know I've never done a pregnant look before”

"Oh you would wear that wouldn't you" Jackie chuckled.

*********************************

They just finished Jan’s critiques and were resetting the cameras again. Crystal was 100% sure an alien was about to burst through her abdomen at any given moment. _Oh nonononono. I can’t throw up on stage. Not now. Everyone will stare._ Anxiety filled her mind as hot tingles moved up and down her body. Her heart was racing and her abdomen was threatening to clench, again. She involuntarily brought a hand to her mouth, swallowed hard and regained control of her stomach.

“Sweetie just breath. You’re fine just relax” Jackie took her hand and squeezed it.

“I’m trying…I’m really trying…I..I..think I’m…” Crystal finally motioned over the head production assistant “Please can I go to the bathroom?”

“Sorry can you wait till after the critiques? We are running a little late as it is” they replied looking down at their watch. 

“She’ll be quick, we don’t mind waiting” Jackie butted in.

Crystal did not wait for the response. She let go of Jackie’s hand, jumped off the stage and hurried back towards the bathroom avoiding the confused stares. Once safe inside the cubicle Crystal put the toilet seat down and sat on it. She placed her head in between her knees, like she had seen her friends do when they were feeling faint. Her body swayed gently as her breath began to even out.

A small rap at the door rudely interrupted her few minutes of blissful silence. “Hi you are needed back on stage. You ready?” One of the crew-members informed her through the door.

“Erm give me a few minutes please?” She knew that if she got up at that moment there was no way she would make it to the stage.

There was a bit of commotion and raised voices before she heard a familiar voice “Hi Crystal it’s Sally, is everything alright?”

“Yes I just need a moment if that’s ok” Crystal replied with a croaky voice from holding back tears.

“It’s just me out here. Is it ok if I come in?”

Crystal reached out a shaky arm and unlocked the door. Sally stepped in and closed the door behind her to give them privacy.

“Sorry just need a minute to em…breathe”

“That’s Ok take your time. Just to let you know I have just been told they are going to carry on filming the critiques without you and then you’ll join them back on stage when you are ready. How are you doing?”

“Yep great, good. Sorry I.. the…the lights and my outfit…just too hot”

“Uhu Sure.” Sally was unconvinced. “Do you need anything?”

“No thank you”

They fell into comfortable silence. Crystal was too focused on her breathing she almost forgot Sally was standing there until she felt cool air on her sweaty face. Sally was using the clipboard she was holding as a makeshift fan. 

“Have you drunk anything recently?”

“Um…”

The flashback of the water she had consumed half an hour ago caused Crystal’s stomach to lurch. She stood up, whipped round and flipped the toilet lid up. She hunched over it and gagged forcefully a few times but nothing came up. Sally lifted her wig up and continued fanning air onto her hot neck.

Crystal mumbled a sorry and settled onto the floor.

“I’ll be right back” Sally rushed away and returned a few minutes later with painkillers in one hand and a can of ginger ale in the other.

“Take these and drink. Do you need the medic?”

“No no I’m fine.” Crystal insisted.

“I think someone should take a look at you”

“No please I’m good now. I’ll let you know if it gets worse”

“Ok I’ll give you a few minutes and then we will go back to the main stage”

She sat on the cold floor in disbelief of what just happened. _Today could not get any worse_. So far she had made a fool of herself the previous night, that morning and just then in front of all the judges and crew. She just wanted to hide in the bathroom away from everyone until the end of the day.

The painkillers had started to kick in and the ginger ale felt soothing to her bloated gut. She finished her drink and returned to the stage pretending she hadn't noticed the glances from the judges and crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and suggestions are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, apologies for the late update I needed to find some inspiration for this chapter. I may have rewatched multiple episodes of Untucked (for research purposes obviously). Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> *Vomit Warning*

Crystal stepped off the stage regretting all her life choices, well mostly just the choices she made for the challenge. Why had she chosen thin stilettos to stand in when she was already feeling wobbly? Or why construct her garment out of such thick material with long sleeves? All of this just stoked the fire that burned deep within her body.

*************************************

**Untucked**

“Ooh the shade. You hit that button Jan”

“Well I actually disagree I like it, but with that silhouette and all those spikes, you kind of look like…er how do you say poisson globe, it’s a..a fish with spikes all over…”

“A Pufferfish! Ah now I see it!!” Heidi shouted leaping out her seat in excitement.

“Yes an inflated Pufferfish” Nicky laughed loudly and gave Brita an apologetic smile.

“Well a very glamorous Pufferfish then” Brita twirled around almost hitting Widow with her spikes.

“Ha sure. Anyway who else did they like?” Widow asked moving away from Brita as she attempted to sit down next to her wearing that huge dress.

“Well I think Crystal is also in the top. The judges were living for her outfit!” Jan clapped her hands together and sat down on one of the stools near the shade button.

“Yeah they loved it! Crystal how do you feel?”

“Hey Crystal…”

“Sorry what?” Crystal was not following the conversation. She was too busy dying from embarrassment. She was stuck reliving her abrupt exit from the stage just adding it to her mental list of mortifying moments that happened over the past couple of days. She had made it through the rest of the critiques incident free and now sat quietly on the coach filming Untucked. Maybe if she avoided eye contact no one would speak to her or bring up her swift exit. Thankfully, her delayed response meant the discussion had moved on.

“Hey you ok?” Crystal jumped back to reality and looked up at the person whose hand rested on her leg.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you. You just look like you were about to cry” Heidi whispered.

“Um yeah all good” the water that filled her eyes betrayed her. “Actually did I just make an absolute fool of myself on stage?” Her voice shook as she kept her emotions at bay.

“What?! Oh no honey definitely not. Everyone just assumed you needed a break like we all did. Besides you do have the thickest outfit on. Don’t worry about it” Heidi snaked her arm around Crystal’s shoulders and shook her gently.

"Hey Crystal I want to congratulate you girl. I have no idea how you managed to get through the challenge this week whilst being super sick” Jan announced in disbelief. She leant over and patted Crystal on the back.

“Yeah when I’m sick I just want to lie in bed and not move” Nicky pretended to be glued to the coach.

“Oh god same! I’m such a baby I would of given up and gone straight to bed by now” Brita revealed.

“Don’t speak too soon” Crystal laughed nervously “We still have elimination to go”

“Yeah but you managed to get into the top three. I mean that is just an achievement in itself. Kudos to you" Jackie snapped her fingers.

“Thanks. I couldn’t of done it without all of your support honestly, it’s…it’s been a rough day”

“We love you girl. Just keep going” Heidi squeezed her shoulders.

*********************************

When they were done with the initial sitting down portion of Untucked, the queens were given permission to get up and move around. Crystal decided to skip the discussion about the guest judge and how harsh their critiques were and escaped to the mirrors. Despite the girls best efforts to lift Crystal’s spirit her mood was declining fast. It didn’t help that the painkillers and ginger ale were clearly starting to wear off. Dull pain in Crystal’s gut had intensified once again and the acid in her stomach was brewing and bubbling creating a very uncomfortable sensation. Instead of a cocktail they had given her ice water that she was grateful for but already regretted consuming it. _Don’t throw up, don’t throw up, don’t throw up._ She leant on the table for support and powdered her forehead with a shaky hand.

“Hiya! I’m not going to ask you if you’re ok because the answer is probably no” Crystal smiled at Jan’s reflection in the mirror. “Is there anything I can get you or say to make you feel slightly better?”

“Thanks, but unless it’s switching bodies with me I don’t think so.”

“Oh like a Freaky Friday moment! I think we all would like to take it in turns to feel your pain for a bit so you don’t have to.”

“I know you would. But really it would be so you could experience what it is like to be a truly beautiful woman” Crystal gave her signature hair flip using her wig.

“Uhu sure! Also can you imagine a challenge where we have to dress up as each other? That would fun”

Jan’s positive energy was usually very infectious but nothing could lighten Crystal’s mood at that point. She felt truly awful. Crystal’s forced smile was short lived when it felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She groaned involuntarily startling Jan who rubbed her back tenderly.

“Do you want me to escape with you to the bathroom? Get out of the camera’s views for a bit?”

“No thanks I actually think I just need some air”

“Well nothing is really happening at the moment you should go outside now” Jan suggested.

She made a good point Crystal could do with some space and they had been shooting Untucked for a while.

She asked one of the production assistants to go outside attempting to disguise her urgency but failed miserably. 

“Yes in a minute we need some footage of…” 

“No I really need to now, please?”

The production assistant agreed reluctantly probably due to the sheer panic on Crystal’s face. Crystal began walking towards the backstage door before they could change their mine. She could see a concerned Gigi watching her from the corner of her eye whilst she practically ran outside.

Crystal swung the door open and stepped outdoors welcoming the cool air. She breathed in deeply only to get a mouthful of smoke causing her to choke. She looked up to find Widow cigarette in hand watching her. 

“Hey, you alright Crystal?” 

“Oh hey...really queasy” Crystal faced the wall and leant her head against it trying to control her breath. She should not of run. _Note to self do not make any sudden movements or walk fast it will result in nausea._ She could feel her whole body trembling. The ginger ale and water were climbing back into her throat and sweat was dripping out of her wig and down her temples. _How can someone be so hot and sweaty but at the same time be so cold and shivery on the inside._

“Whoa hey, you need to chill. Breathe in slowly and breathe out and again in and out again…good again. I think you should take some layers off too, cool yourself down”

“Yeah ok” Widow helped Crystal take her jacket off.

“Damn you're really not well are ya?”

Crystal moaned in response and painfully gagged. She quickly turned away from the wall, leant over steadying herself on her knees and spat the saliva that was collecting in her mouth at an alarming rate. She had done so well to make it through the day without actually puking, she did not wish to change that now. 

“I don’t want to puke…I can’t…again…uh”

Widow stubbed her half smoked cigarette out and moved to hold Crystal’s wig hair away from her face just as the gagging intensified. She vomited helplessly onto the gravel, luckily with no cameras or watchful eyes around just Widow who she had known for years.

Crystal’s legs felt like jelly underneath her and she was losing her balance with every heave. Just as they were about to give in Widow’s strong arms circled around her torso preventing her from face planting into her own vomit.

She was also puking so forcefully it was hard to breathe. She could vaguely hear Widow telling her to “breath…remember to breathe”. _Can’t she see that I am trying to?_ After some painful retching Crystal finally finished and gulped down air before she could pass out. Being sick was exhausting. Her limbs ached, her body felt weak and she was light headed; all probably because she hadn’t eaten in a while .

“I just…I just need to sit down” Widow helped Crystal lower her body to the ground and she leant her back against the wall.

“You alright?”

“Yep great, never been better. I think I just inhaled a bunch of glitter” Crystal exclaimed as she tried to spit the glitter out.

“Oh please you must be used to that by now. Your insides are probably already coated with glitter. I mean if they did an x-ray of your body it would probably just be obscured by hundreds of specks of shimmer”

“Ye very true. Uh I was doing so well with not puking today. Oh and apparently I don’t throw up in toilets, everywhere else but” She whimpered massaging her abdomen.

“Well that would be boring and when have you ever done anything the boring way.”

Crystal managed a chuckle “also true”

Suddenly the back door burst open. “Hey I was gonna see if you were ok, but…” Gigi looked down at the puke on the ground next to Crystal.

“Oh babe again?” Gigi sounded almost as disappointed as Crystal was with her upset gut. “Should I get someone? You’re not looking so good” Gigi asked followed by a nodded agreement from Widow. ~~~~

“No I actually feel a bit better after puking” This wasn’t exactly a lie. Sitting outside in the fresh air was certainly helping to slow her deteriorating condition.

"Ok I’m going to go get you some water. Be right back” Widow announced and disappeared back inside.

Crystal closed her eyes and sat as still as she could to ensure she didn’t provoke her stomach again. She must of dozed off since she was woken by a cold glass being pressed into her hand.

“Here”

“Oh thanks Widow” Crystal held the glass in her hand but made no attempt at drinking from it.

“You should drink something. You just puked a lot” Widow suggested.

“Not at the moment. I don’t want to puke again” Crystal eyed the water as if it was poison.

“And I don’t want you passing out” Gigi glared at Crystal until she agreed.

“Ok” she attempted to bring the cup to her mouth but her hand was seriously trembling and it took a few tries to take a sip without spilling it down herself. 

“Anyway, how was the judges critique? I hear they were pretty positive about yours” Gigi changed the subject hoping it would distract her from her ailments.

“It was alright…I think. Congrats to you two for being safe, your dress is so cool Gigi and yours is as gorgeous as always Widow”

“Thanks I think that…”

Crystal gasped when sharp pain pierced through her mid section.

“You ok?” Gigi asked.

“It’s my stomach. It just…hurts. Feels like there’s a balloon in there that is trying to escape.” Crystal whined clutching her abdomen and folding over slightly. Widow and Gigi shared a worried look that Crystal pretended not to of noticed.

“No I’m sorry I’m being too negative. I’m sure I have felt worse at other times in my life. I’m still in this competition, I’m probably safe and we are almost finished filming for the day. Right? Yep, it’s all good…I’ll be fine” She was pretty much just talking out loud at this point.

After a few minutes of chatter and another cigarette Widow went back inside to finish her cocktail leaving Crystal and Gigi sat outside alone.

“Déjà vu huh?” They were sat once again side by side holding hands with Crystal’s aching head resting on Gigi’s shoulder.

“Gigi?”

“Yeah”

“I don’t feel good”

“I know. But don’t cry you’re going to ruin your makeup”

“You know it’s strange usually I’m not easily embarrassed but everything…who is…”

Crystal saw a figure moving towards them in the distance. She assumed it was just a crew-member until Michelle Visage herself was standing directly in front of them.

“What’s going on here? Are you alright Crystal?” Michelle asked as she subtly eyed the mess on the floor next to her trembling frame.

“Erm..I..” _Yep this is where I will die of pure embarrassment. This is it. This is the last straw. Let the ground open up and swallow me whole._ An ashamed Crystal thought to herself.

“I can tell if you’re lying to me. It is obvious something is wrong it was obvious from where I was sitting at the judge’s panel. It’s not just the lights is it?”

Gigi stayed silent by her side scared of saying the wrong thing to either of them.

“Er well I’m not feeling so great” Crystal muttered staring at the ground too scared to look at Michelle in the eyes.

“I can see that. Why didn’t you tell anyone? We could of taken a break or…”

“I..I didn’t want to interrupt filming. Besides I’m pretty sure it’s just a bug or something. No need to worry anyone or…”

“Crystal it’s clearly not just a bug” Gigi butted in.

“Ok but we don’t have longer to go so…”

Michelle held her hand to her ear clearly listening to someone on the other end of her earpiece. “I’m so sorry I’ve got to go back in. Please promise me that when we have finished filming for the day you will let the medic check you? Or I will personally do it myself” Michelle stared down at Crystal like a protective mother.

“Yes I promise” Crystal said quietly as hot blood crept up her neck and across her face.

“Ok. Look after her Gigi”

“Will do”

Michelle hobbled away quickly in her glamorous yet enormous heels.

“She’s right you know and honestly even with an inch of makeup on your face you look terrible”

“I feel terrible” her voice trembled. “How is my makeup by the way?” 

“Um I think its ok, you might want a bit of powder in your t-zone. But the sweat kind of just blends in with the glitter”

“Nothing like a shiny sweaty face right?”

Their quiet alone time was interrupted by one of the runners poking their head round the door telling them to make their way back to the Untucked room.

“Maybe you should talk to someone now before we go back out again”

“No I’ll be fine. If I feel worse after filming I’ll tell someone”

“Ok deal. Let’s go back in”

They were walking towards the door when Crystal suddenly pushed away from Gigi and bent over. _Oh no not again._

“Crystal?!”

Crystal responded by expelling what little was left in her stomach onto the ground.

“Uch no sudden movements. Why is there so much glitter?” She mumbled out loud looking down at her glistening bile.

“Crystal you said..”

“It’s fine let’s go back in”

“But..”

Before Gigi had time to respond Crystal had entered the building leaving a frustrated Gigi to follow.

For the rest of Untucked Crystal sat in silence on the sofa trying to stay awake despite her heavy eyelids that wanted to shut. She had hardly slept the night before and had spent the whole day trying to stay conscious. She did not know how much more she could endure.

*********************************

“5 minutes till runway”

“I better go fix my makeup then” Crystal announced to know one in particular.

There were black dots obscuring Crystal’s vision as she stood up. She grabbed the coach with both hands when her body swayed dangerously.

“Whoa you good?” Jan had her hands poised by her like she was ready to catch a ball.

“Yep sorry just stood up too fast” She kept the part about the dizziness to herself. _Better not to mention it. Filming is almost over and I can push through until then._ She hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far!  
> Let me know if you have any comments/ suggestions x


End file.
